FemSniperXMedic Drabbles
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Exactly what the title says. just as series of short drabbles where the female Sniper, Andrea, and the Medic, Wesley, interact with each other, and get to know each other a little better. Yes I gave them names because it just makes it easier for me to write. Rating for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Strings

_**Strings**_

The Medic sighed, and stepped into the seemingly empty recreation room of the BLU base. It had been a long and grueling day. He had died saving others twice as often as usual, and no one had taken the time to thank him for it. As a result, the weary doctor just really wanted to relax.

He looked around the room for a moment before walking over to a shadowed wardrobe and pulling out a violin. No one on BLU team knew about the Medic's musical talents. They didn't even know his name! Wesley Kreiger learned how to play the violin, piano, and almost every other stringed instrument known to man at a very young age. He was brilliant with all of them, but the violin was his favorite to play. He loved the rich, expressive sound it made each time he pulled the bow across the strings, nimbly moving his fingers to not only play the notes, but bring them to life. This always seemed to calm him, even when he was in the worst of moods, so he would play the violin for hours while no one else was around.

Wesley smiled and positioned the instrument so that it was cradled between his jaw and his collarbone, closed his eyes, and began to play. The entire room was filled with beautiful music as the stressed out Medic began releasing all of his tension and frustration. Immediately, he began to feel better, and started to play a more intense melody.

Unbeknownst to him, the BLU team's resident Sniper, a young woman by the name of Andrea, heard the mysterious sound and came to investigate. Quietly, she opened the door to the rec room. What she saw inside blew her away. Never had she heard such wonderful music in all of her life. It moved inside her, and forced her body to move with it. She began to perform a beautiful contemporary-style dance, not even having to think about her movements because of how in-sync she was with the music. She moved like a snowflake in the winter breeze, like water in a flowing river, crystalline but fluid and graceful.

She noticed that the Medic had begun to move with his music as well, and smiled. For once, she felt connected to someone on an emotional level. Then, suddenly, the music stopped. Andrea realized that the Medic was now watching her, and froze up. "I-I'm sorry, mate. I-I just couldn't help myself..."

"You move beautifully, Fräulein," the Medic said with a slight chuckle. "Though I must say, I did not expect something like that from a Sniper."

"Yeah...? Well, I never expected you to be so good on the violin, either, so I guess we're even...and thanks."

"You are welcome." The two of them stared at each other in silence for a while, before finally heading back to their rooms, their minds racing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heat of Battle

_**The Heat of Battle**_

The battle between the REDs and the BLUs was raging once again, and Andrea was camped out in her favorite roost, waiting to snipe any stray REDs who came into view. Currently, an enemy Soldier was trying to take out the Heavy and the Medic with his rockets. "Oh, no ya don't, wanka," she muttered, grinning to herself and shooting the Soldier between the eyes. "Boom…headshot." The Medic looked up to see where the shot had come from and nodded his thanks to her. She smiled back, not noticing the bomb that the RED Demoman had thrown up at her until it was almost too late.

Luckily, she was able to jump out of the way in time to not get killed by the blast, but she still got burned very badly. Using what strength she could muster, she called for help. "Medic…!" He was there in a flash, and healed her with his Medigun before helping her to her feet. "Thanks, mate," she said, smiling up at him gratefully.

"Of course, Frӓulein. Be careful, alright?"

"Sure thing, Doc."

"Wesley," he said. "You may call me Wesley."

"Well, in that case, my name is Andrea." They smiled at each other again, but Andrea noticed how tired Wesley looked. "You can just hang out up here with me for a while, if you want. That'll give you a chance to rest up."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really should be out on the battlefield…"

"Nonsense. I know your Medigun will be able to reach everyone from here. You need to take it easy for a while."

"I suppose you're right," Wesley conceded with a sigh. "Besides that, who else will keep you out of trouble?"

"Oi, I do a good job of that, myself, thank you!" Andrea huffed, and returned to her sniping position. Wesley chuckled and sat beside her, healing those who needed his help from afar. Their strategy worked rather well. They were confident with what they were doing, and it finally felt like they would actually win the battle. They were almost certain that it was over, so they decided to take a break.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Frӓulein?" Wesley asked with a smile, which was returned by his Australian companion.

"Yeah, I could really go for some coffee. Thanks, mate."

"Of course." With that, he left to get their coffee. Andrea stayed behind to make sure no one tried to attack the roost. Ten minutes later, Wesley still hadn't returned. Just when the young Sniper was starting to get worried about her new friend, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Oi, Wesley, what took ya so long? I was startin' to think you got shot, or somethin'."

"Not likely, _mate_." Instantly, she knew something was wrong. The voice sounded familiar, but Wesley had never called her mate; he'd only ever referred to her as either Frӓulein or Andrea. She froze, knowing that there would soon be a knife embedded in her back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

It never came. There was a great shout and what sounded like the twang of a crossbow, and Andrea turned around to see that Wesley had shot down the false Medic, who quickly turned into a very dead RED Spy. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried, for once.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine…He really did a number on you, though!" She ran over to try to help him, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I'll be alright. It's already better than it was." True to his word, the wounds in his chest and on his face were already beginning to heal. "Don't worry about me, Andrea. My job is to keep the rest of my team safe, and that includes you, whether it gets me killed or not. I'll always be here." Andrea was silent for a long time before letting loose a small giggle, which soon turned into a full-blown laugh. Wesley loved the sound, but it still confused him. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what the bloody heck we would do without you! What would _I_ do without you? I mean, you've saved my life more times than I can count…I don't know how to thank you." And suddenly, her arms were around the young Medic's torso, which surprised him more than her laughter. He quickly realized that it was a pleasant surprise, and hugged her back with a smile.

"That's alright, Frӓulein," he whispered softly. As the BLU's victory was announced, they broke apart to collect their weapons and head back to the base, but they both knew something was different between them. They were more than teammates, and more than friends. They were connected in a whole new way, and they didn't want that connection to ever break.


End file.
